1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to on-board motion sensors, such as yaw rate sensors and lateral acceleration sensors of automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to the detection and/or diagnosis of abrupt bias faults in such sensors.
2. Background Information
Vehicle sensors, such as yaw rate sensors and lateral acceleration sensors, provide important inputs to certain automotive vehicle control systems. Such control systems may utilize microprocessors that process yaw rate and/or lateral acceleration data from such sensors with other data to cause adjustments in and/or actuations of certain vehicle control systems that involve vehicle dynamics and/or vehicle operation.
In the case of a moving vehicle, input data to the systems may be updated at sufficiently fast update rates that the instantaneous value of the data very closely tracks the value of the data in real time. If a sensor fault should occur during such times, it is considered desirable that the fault be both quickly and accurately diagnosed. An abrupt bias fault in such sensors is one fault whose prompt detection and diagnosis is desirable.
A preliminary novelty search in connection within this invention developed U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,632 and 5,707,117; and the following numbered, English language Patent Abstracts of Japan: 404 135 976; 404 353 066; 406 186 250; 406 340 265; 407 010 023; 409 290 765; 409 297 153; and 409 301 212.